Best card
by Animefanka
Summary: Marik and Bakura have been deciding who will lead in bed by drawing cards from their decks. Apparently, Bakura seems to be always winning but Marik feels like his time has come.


„Argh! Kuriboh?! Why the hell do I even have such a useless card in my deck?! " Marik angrily shuffled his deck once again. He was drawing one weak card after another. Getting the Winged Dragon of Ra seemed impossible, as if even god himself was against him. Next draw. Another weak card. There was no way for him to defeat Bakura while drawing such useless cards.

It's been a while since they've been doing it this way. Both Marik and Bakura agreed to decide who will be dominating in bed by drawing cards from their decks. The one with a stronger card would win. At first it seemed absolutely fair but Bakura's been winning almost every freaking time.

They both liked being the one in control so for Marik this situation has been quite hard. Not only because Bakura liked it the hard way and every night spent together has been ending with at least few bruises and bites. He even got used to being called a jerk and many other as beautiful names. But Marik just couldn't accept being dominated by Bakura. His pride wouldn't let him. Yet the same pride was preventing him from complaining each time Bakura won their little game.

The Winged Dragon of Ra. That was the card he needed. If he managed to draw that one card, he would finally have his chance. But for god's sake! This one damned card seemed to be impossible to draw.

There was one sure way for him to win. He was the leader of the Rare Hunters! He could easily get any card he wanted, he could even fill his whole deck with god's copies. But he had his pride. Cheating was another thing it wouldn't let him do. Just not this time. Not in this situation. It would mean that Bakura was so much better than him, that he had to cheat. No, Marik would never let it happen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura's voice was the last sound he wanted to hear right now. He was looking at Marik just like a predator looks at its prey. Marik knew this look on his face way too well. He knew right away what Bakura wanted from him. It was time for them to play another game.

Revival Jam versus Dark Necrofear. Was that supposed to be some kind of a sick joke? Marik had to swallow up his pride and obey Bakura's wishes, as it stood in their deal. "Take it off." Marik was already naked, apart from the jewelry which he hardly ever took off. It was just way too troublesome. "I'm already naked, for god's sake! What the fuck do you want?!" "We both know that you are not. Not yet… Just take it off, you jerk!" Marik was about to leave the room in order to take care of his jewelry when Bakura stopped him. "What?!" "Do it here. I want to see it."

Bakura knew way too well how to piss him off. All this gold was heavy like hell but taking it all off was even worse and Bakura knew how much Marik hated it. But it wasn't the only reason why he requested him to take it all off. He just simply loved watching Marik struggle with it, watching each and every one of his impressive muscles at work. Marik's whole body was impressive. Bakura haven't had such body since he died as the King of Thieves. That's why he loved watching Marik so much.

Marik finally managed to free himself from all the metal on his body. Suddenly, he felt Bakura's hand grabbing his ass. Laugh. Bakura's already been having fun. Marik turned around to surprisingly find that Bakura's also undressed himself. He also was naked, apart from the Millennium Ring, of course. That was the only thing he would never take off. Well, that was his actual body. The one he was looking at was the spirit of the Millennium Ring who took over Ryou Bakura's body. But Marik didn't care about the fact that this boy has been haunted, he wasn't the one he wanted, the one he desired, who's been cursing at him, who's been fucking him all this time, that was that evil spirit.

Marik's ass wasn't the only object of Bakura's interest. It's been only two minutes and he already had some cuts left by Bakura's nails. He seemed to like the spots hurt after taking the jewelry off the most. That's how he liked it: lots of cursing, lots of pain, lots of blood. Even pleasurable moments when their lips joined together ended with biting Marik's lip. He wanted to punch Bakura, as he felt metallic taste of blood on his tongue. But he didn't do this. Bakura was the one who won and could have it his way.

He was sure to win next time. That was what Marik's been thinking as Bakura forcefully entered him from behind. Fast, hard and painfully. That's how he always did it. Bakura's hand helped them both orgasm at the same time. It was all over. Bakura got what he wanted.

They were both exhausted. That's how it always ended, they were both way too exhausted to even curse at each other. That was probably the only moment when they both actually felt good. What a pity it was only for a moment.

Another sleepless night. Lately Marik's been spending every night on thinking about Bakura. That was worrying. Defeating the Pharaoh, getting revenge for all those years he had to spend underground, for his father's death wasn't as important as defeating Bakura, as dominating that bastard. No matter how you look at it, killing the Pharaoh wouldn't give him back all those wasted years, wouldn't bring his father back but defeating Bakura… That was something that would give real effect…

Bakura was already asleep. He didn't have Marik's problems. All he needed to do was wait as everything was going according to his plan. He just needed to wait… and having a little bit of fun with Marik wasn't interrupting it.

Only at sleep Bakura's face didn't show any sign of evil. That was Ryou Bakura, pure boy who's been unlucky enough to become possessed by an evil spirit. That was real Ryou Bakura but it wasn't him that Marik wanted. He didn't care about this boy at all. The one he wanted was the spirit inside the Millennium Ring. He wasn't affected by this weak, fragile body at all, it was that look on his face that was making him tremble.

"Bakura! Wake up!" "What the hell do you want…?" In a blink of an eye both his face and hair came back to the way Marik liked them the most. "Let's play again." Marik was sure that this time he would win. "We've already had sex today…" Bakura seriously wasn't in a mood for that but it didn't matter. Marik was even ready to force him if he had to.

Luckily, it wasn't necessary. Bakura, of course, was sure he would win this time too, just like always, so he finally agreed. But this was Marik's time. They both drew at the same time. Dark Necrofear. Marik didn't want to look at his card. Chances of having drawn the Winged Dragon of Ra were really low. "What the…?!" Marik slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. It WAS the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Marik tried his best not to show how much he was surprised by drawing that card. He even managed to put a smirk on his face. Bakura's anger mixed with confusion was just priceless. "It seems like luck's on my side this time." Bakura's pride didn't let him deny Marik's rights as a winner.

Marik was laying on a bed while watching Bakura undressing himself, just like Bakura's been always doing. He wanted that bastard to experience everything he's been through up till now. What a pity Bakura wasn't wearing any jewelry apart from his Millennium Ring but he couldn't request him to take off this one thing. Another pitiful thing was that Bakura's body was so weak and fragile. He had to admit that Bakura had much better view.

"So? What do you want, you bastard?" The sound of Bakura's voice has never irritated Marik so much. He knew for sure that this time would be way more cursing than usually. If only there was a way to shut him up… "Bakura, be…" No, that's not how he wanted it to be. Telling Bakura to shut up would be just too easy. He had to MAKE him shut up. Yes, that's what he wanted.

He came closer to Bakura and started kissing him without any warning. That's it. As their tongues were working together in Bakura's mouth there was no way for him to keep on talking. Marik could clearly feel how much Bakura liked his idea.

Bakura's face as their lips separated was a huge surprise for Marik. He's never seen Bakura like this. He was looking so helpless at this single moment. Almost like a little kitty. But it didn't last for too long, he soon regained himself and got his usual look back on his face. This wasn't an end. Marik was only beginning to have fun.

They got on to the bed. That's where it was all supposed to happen. Marik could finally do with Bakura whatever he wanted, he could finally pay him up for all of those times.

He could easily hurt him now but was it really what he wanted? Was doing the same things what Bakura did every single time what he wanted? There were so many other things that would so much more pleasurable for both of them. The thought of doing so was starting to look better and batter to him.

As he was having those thoughts his body's started acting on its own. He couldn't stop himself from playing with both Bakura's nipple and cock as well as kissing all over that pale body of his, making him even more aroused than he already was. Only sounds that he would never think he would hear coming from Bakura's mouth, actually coming from that mouth brought him back from those thoughts and made him stop himself.

"What…?" Bakura could barely speak. "Is that all you've got…?" After saying those words, he started giving Marik a handjob encouraging him to continue. And so he continued bringing both of them on a verge of orgasm.

When they both were just about to cum, Marik forcefully entered Bakura. That was exactly what they both wanted. They both scram out of pure pleasure as it happened.

Marik couldn't believe how good it all felt but what he couldn't believe even more was the fact that Bakura seemed to be feeling exactly the same way. "Are you happy now?" Exhausted Bakura barely managed to say those words while reaching out for the god card that Marik left on the bed after finding out about the fact he won. He looked at the card that brought his defeat and cut Marik's face with it. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" "What? No blood? We can't just end it like this." Bakura showed Marik the most annoying of his smiles and wiped out a tear of blood from boy's face.

"Marik, let's decide it from now on with rock-paper-scissors." Marik was surprised by this proposition. "What? Why the sudden change?" Bakura's been the one who seemed to be at advantage up till now. Could it be that he was afraid that Marik would keep on winning from now on? Or maybe he was just playing with him? "So? You want it or not, you asshole?" "Fine! I feel I'm on a lucky roll anyway."

Bakura was really glad that it went so smoothly. Putting parts of his soul into their decks in order to control them was a really great idea but now, as he found out how well it felt when Marik took the lead, he thought that it would be better if they both get their times. The question was: how did Ra end up there? There was no way he would let that happen. But there was one person who could interfere in his little game… Could it be that his host also took a liking to Marik? Well, it didn't matter, he was still having fun.


End file.
